


Justice Society Episode 1: Injustice's Cry

by Macoy



Series: Justice Society Adventures [1]
Category: Black Canary (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Stargirl (TV 2020), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: ...Justice, Dinah Drake/Hippolyta is a ship I made up, F/F, F/M, I call it "DinahPolly", I love the Justice Society, I'm putting my JSA story on Ao3 now! I hope you guys enjoy it!, Justice Society of America (DCU), That's all! Enjoy!, They're the main focus of this one, all characters are owned by DC comics, for legal reasons, so I hope I do them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macoy/pseuds/Macoy
Summary: It's 1946 and Dinah Drake and Hippolyta, the heroes Black Canary and Wonder Woman, are in love. Unfortunately, wherever they go evil is sure to follow. Be it in the form of simple muggers, or their dastardly foes: The Injustice Society! Luckily for them, they are members of the greatest superhero team the world has ever known, the Justice Society of America.
Relationships: Black Canary/Wonder Woman, Dinah Drake & Kent Nelson, Dinah Drake/Hippolyta (Wonder Woman), Dinah Drake/Wonder Woman, Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)/Black Canary, Inza Nelson/Kent Nelson
Series: Justice Society Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Part 1

Mid 1940’s, Civic City, JSA Headquarters  
In the JSA meeting room a calming 40s jazz plays from the speaker on the JSA alert radio. Around the table currently sit only two members of the sizable roster of the JSA. They are Kent Nelson, commonly known as Dr Fate. But now he’s dressed in regular attire. His blonde hair is neatly combed. If you passed him on the street you would hardly notice anything about him. Unless you happened to look into his eyes, then you would see the magic power bubbling just beneath the surface. The other member is Dinah Drake, the Black Canary. Unlike Kent, she wears a full costume, having always felt more comfortable with her persona of the Black Canary then Kent did in the more alien role of Dr Fate. Dinah had the looks to be a movie star, even without the wig, and she knew that. However, she was currently much more concerned with someone else’s looks. As she was currently discussing her favorite subject: her lady friend Hippolyta. Better known to the world as Wonder Woman.

Black Canary:   
I’m telling you, she’s the definition of a blackout girl. She’s just so pretty.

Black Canary looks away and smiles, mostly to herself. Almost lost in thought about the amazon avenger.

Kent Nelson:  
Well, clearly you’ve blacked out for her, Dinah. I swear you sound more smitten every time you talk about her. 

Canary:  
Kent, you know I’m not usually the share crop type. But god when I look into her eyes…

Canary trails off, again thinking about Wonder Woman. 

Canary:  
Fuck, She’s just a such a babe

Many people in this time would be rather more judgemental of a relationship between two women. However, Kent, having grown up mostly under the supervision of the lord of order Nabu, held no such qualms. However, he wasn’t opposed to some good natured ragging on his friend. 

Kent Nelson:  
Would you like me to leave so you can think about her for a while?

Canary:  
C’mon, that’s not fair. I’m in love with her. 

Canary pauses, getting an idea.

Canary:  
You know how you feel about Inza? Because I seem to remember you’ve told me a lot about her. 

Dinah knew exactly where her friend’s weak point was. Inza Cramer, his spitfire. That got him to quiet down and awkwardly look away while Dinah kept going. 

Canary:  
I actually recall one time where you, unprompted, explained to me how you always knew that you and Inza’s ‘fates were intertwined’

Dinah laughs, and Kent lets out the beginnings of a chuckle. Then he gets a bit more sincere.

Kent Nelson:  
I can see that you really like her. I’m so happy for you, Dinah.

Canary:  
Now was that so hard? Thank you, though. It’s hard to describe just how special she is to me. She’s just incredible.

A voice from behind Dinah says:

Wonder Woman:  
Is this someone I should be worried about?

Dinah turns to see Wonder Woman standing behind her, a smile forms on her face. 

Canary:  
Polly!

Wonder Woman leans down and wraps her arms around Dinah from behind, kissing her on the cheek.

Wonder Woman:  
My love, I missed you. 

Canary:  
I missed you too, though it’s only been a couple days.

Wonder Woman:  
That’s far too long to go without getting to hear your mesmerizing voice, my siren. 

Dinah giggles, then she turns her head toward hippolyta, who understands what she’s after and reciprocates.   
They kiss.  
Eventually the kissing stops and Dinah closes her eyes and relaxes in Hippolyta’s arms.

Wonder Woman:  
And how are you Dr. Nelson?

Kent Nelson:  
I’m doing well, thank you. Dinah was actually just telling me about how much she loved you.

Hippolyta smirks.

Wonder Woman:  
Really, what did she say?

Kent Nelson:  
Well, she was very insistent that you were, a, what was it? Oh! Yes, a “blackout girl”. She said you were pretty and mentioned your eyes. Then, she described you as “such a babe”

Hippolyta laughs, and looks down at Dinah lovingly. Who is blushing.

Wonder Woman:   
Don’t be embarrassed, Dinah, I think you’re a ‘blackout girl’ too.

Hippolyta gives her a small kiss, and a smile threatens to appear at the corners of Dinah’s lips.

Wonder Woman:  
Hades, I might even go so far as to call you a ‘babe’. 

Dinah smiles, as Hippolyta kisses her. She kisses back, the blush fading from her face. 

Suddenly the JSA alert radio crackles to life. Out of it comes a staticky, panicked, voice.

Commander:  
JSA come in! This is Commander Fox at the Calvin City air base. Two members of the Injustice Society have just entered the premises. Solomon Grundy and the Huntress. It’s not clear what they’re up to, but please stop them. 

Canary:  
The Injustice Society? Aren’t Carter, Jay, and Alan out looking for them?

Kent:  
Yes, I believe they’re on stakeout.

Canary:  
Should we radio them?

Wonder Woman:  
Not this time. I received a message from them on the invisible jet’s radio, Alan wants us to maintain radio silence, just in case.

Canary:  
What should we do then?

Wonder Woman:  
We shall make quest down to Calvin city, and find out what they’re up to.

Hippolyta places her hand on her hip decidedly. Dinah smiles.

Canary:  
I like that plan. 

Kent:  
I’ll go get changed.

Cut to the roof of the JSA’s headquarters. On the roof sits the Invisible jet, only made slightly visible by the lowered ramp showing the part of the interior. Wonder Woman carries a few boxes up the ramp, and Black Canary follows. 

Canary:   
I’d offer to help you carry those, but I think you’ve got it covered-

Dinah sits down on a spare crate, while Hippolyta puts down the ones she’s holding.

Canary:  
-and also because I’m enjoying the view quite a bit.

Wonder Woman:  
I appreciate the sentiment anyway, but I think that’s the last of the boxes. 

Hippolyta places her hand on the wall next to Dinah.

Hippolyta:  
And since the others haven’t arrived, we’ve got a second to ourselves.

Dinah:  
Tempting.

She kisses Hippolyta. She’s ready to do it again, when they are interrupted.

Dr Fate:  
My apologies.

Both heads turn towards the Doctor, who lands on the floor of the jet.

Dinah slides her hand out of Hippolyta’s hair.

Black Canary:  
Don’t worry about it. Are we all ready to go?

Doctor Fate:   
Not quite.

Then The Atom joins them on the plane. 

Atom:  
Got room for one more?

Fate:  
I ran into him on my way to the roof.

Wonder Woman:  
The fight for justice could always use more hands.

Atom:   
Good, because Calvin’s my home town, and this seems like the quickest ride back.

Black Canary:  
Let’s get going then.

Wonder Woman:  
Would you like to be my co-pilot, Dinah?

Black Canary:  
Of course I would, I can never pass up a chance to fly with my angel.

Black Canary grabs Wonder Woman’s hand as they head up to the front.  
In the cockpit Wonder Woman prepares for takeoff. She flips some switches (one of which closes the ramp door). And the engines start running. She turns to Dinah in the co-pilot’s seat.

Wonder Woman:  
It would be more responsible of me to keep sole focus on the flight, but you’re always such a bad influence on me, Dinah, and I have a feeling you’ll end up stealing a few kisses on the way.

Just in case the flirting was a little so subtle for Dinah, Hippolyta leans over and kisses her.

Black Canary:   
Wow, knocking around some bad guys and making out in the plane, you really know how to treat a girl. 

Hippolyta:  
I like to think I know how to make you happy, my dearest.

As she says this Hippolyta puts the final preparations in place, a nice jazz playing over the plane’s speakers, then she launches the jet. It hovers off the ground for a second. 

Canary:   
You always do, Polly.

The invisible jet soars off the roof of the JSA headquarters, above the buildings of Civic City, it gains altitude in the sky as it picks up speed. Next Stop: Calvin City 

Next Time on: JSA!  
Will the JSA be able to stop the Dastardly Injustice Society? And what are they doing at the Calvin Airbase?   
Read the next chapter to find out!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Justice Society vs Injustice Society at the Calvin City Airbase. Watch Wonder Woman go toe to toe with the vile Solomon Grundy. While Black Canary faces the deadly Huntress. Will our heroes survive?

Mid 1940s, Golden Hour, Calvin City Airbase  
We find ourselves in a warehouse. Inside stand three members of the Justice Society. Black Canary, clad in a dark blue jacket and her trademarked fishnets. Her blonde wig is so convincing that you would think it’s her real hair! On her face she wears a mask similar to the traditional domino, but with the ends pointed out. Just in front of her is Wonder Woman, she’s tall and built like a tank. She had clearly seen a few fights in her time. This isn’t surprising, considering she is the queen of the amazons. Her red top is emblazoned with a golden eagle, and her shorts display stars. The last hero present is Dr Fate, he hovers above the other two clad in his blue costume, he wears the golden helm of nabu on his head and the cloak of destiny flows from his shoulders, clasped by the amulet of anubis, magical energy radiates around the agent of order.   
Wonder Woman looks like she just threw a punch. And looks towards a pile of rubble.  
The rubble begins to move, and a towering man, his skin white as snow, pulls himself out. He is enraged. He is Solomon Grundy.

Grundy:  
Grundy crush stupid Wonder Woman!! And jacket lady too!

The monster gets ready to attack.

Black Canary:  
I’m almost offended. Why does Solomon know your name and not mine?

Wonder Woman tactfully chooses to ignore this, instead giving an instruction to her more than comrade. 

Wonder Woman:   
Get some cover, Dinah. 

She cracks her knuckles. 

Wonder Woman:  
This is going to get a bit messy. 

Black Canary:  
Anything for you.

Canary gives Wonder Woman a quick peck on the cheek, before taking cover behind a couple crates.   
Wonder Woman charges towards Solomon Grundy and rears her fist back to punch, the monster does similar.  
They meet in midair and Wonder Woman punches Solomon Grundy right in the jaw. However the monster uses its strength to the punch WW in the gut.   
Grundy is thrown to the side, skidding to a stop on the floor. Wonder Woman catches herself on her legs. Solomon Grundy begins to pick himself up. 

Wonder Woman:   
A little help, Doctor?

Dr Fate:  
My apologies Wonder Woman, but my powers are of no use against the undead. 

Wonder Woman sighs, and leaps toward the rising Solomon Grundy. She elbows him in the stomach, and moves her elbow up so the monster goes over her head. With her other hand she directs the monster, and using her strength hurls him. While he is soaring, she pulls out her lasso and lassoes Grundy’s legs, pulling it tight. He is pulled onto the floor. She leaps, hoping to piledrive the creature straight into the arms of Hypnos. Unfortunately, the monster is faster then she anticipated. His arm shoots out and grabs her. He turns his head just enough to give her a menacing stare with one of his yellow eyes before throwing her. Unfortunately she’s on a collision course with Black Canary.   
Black Canary prepares to jump out of the way, but there’s no need. 

Dr Fate:  
No!

Fate directs his hand and a yellow beam fires from it. It forms a protective bubble around Dinah. Which Wonder Woman slams into. She collapses onto the floor. Canary looks a little worried, and goes to help Wonder Woman. It seems her concern is unnecessary. Wonder Woman adjusts her neck, working out the cricks. She rises to her feet. And prepares for round two.  
Black Canary smiles to herself, Grundy is in for it now.  
Wonder Woman soars towards the now free Solomon Grundy, who attempts to strike her with one of his arms, she blocks it on her wrist and delivers a swift strike to his jaw. He is knocked backwards, but she continues forward. She punches him across the face, and as he reels from that blow she pulls back her other arm and strikes him across the face again. She grips him by the shoulders and pulls him towards her, kneeing him the stomach. She lets go and his feet fall towards the ground, he skids to a stop and tries to smash WW with his fist. She catches it. And a match of strength they push. Grundy is forced onto one knee. Wonder Woman prepares to put the brute out of his shame, but suddenly a blur shoots through the wall. It’s the Atom, his fists alight with the energy of his atomic punch. He collides with Grundy. They both go whizzing into the wall.   
Atom stands up and rubs his head. Unfortunately Grundy stands up behind him.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman looks toward the hole in the wall. Canary and Fate join her. In the hole stands Paula Brooks, the Huntress. Her tiger print outfit is quite the fashion statement. She draws a crossbow from her belt and smirks. 

Huntress:  
So this is where the real heroes of the JSA are. The little guy bit off a bit more than he could chew when he took me on. Those punches he threw might’ve hurt if he could hit me. He couldn’t. All I needed to do was redirect his momentum, and it sent the yuck packing.

The three heroes prepare to fight Huntress, then they hear a roar from the other side of the room. Grundy smashes the still recovering Atom. And lumbers toward the heroes. Stepping on the hero in the process. Wonder Woman turns and flies toward Grundy, riding on the wind current. She grabs him by the shirt and takes off into the sky.

Huntress:   
So which one of you wants to go first?

Dr Fate:  
You will find my power to be more than a match for-

Black Canary:  
Fate, let me take this one. I’ve been feeling a little useless watching from the sidelines. And besides, me and Paula are due for a rematch.

Fate lands on the floor, his magic energy dissipating. Black Canary dashes towards Huntress who shoots a crossbolt at her. She dodges out of it’s path, and turns, punching Huntress in the wrist, knocking her crossbow away. Unfortunately Huntress expected this. She punches Black Canary in the face. Black Canary catches herself and gets into a fighter’s stance, the two circle each other. Huntress gets impatient and strikes first. Lashing out with one of her legs, Canary deflects this off her arm. Huntress strikes again with her other leg. Block. Again. Block. Again. Block. Again. Block. It looks like Dinah’s being worn down. But Then Huntress tries once more, and again Dinah blocks, but not only that. She grabs Huntress’s leg and pulls her toward her. Kneeing Huntress in the stomach. She elbows Huntress in the nose. Huntress stumbles back, Canary smiles.

Black Canary  
Y’know, Wonder Woman taught me that.

Black Canary rushes forward giving Huntress two quick jabs in the face. She kicks Huntress in the chest. Then she leaps in the air, spins once and kicks Huntress in the face. As Canary spins around again she grabs Huntress by her cape collar. She catches herself on her feet and raises Huntress in the air. 

Canary:  
Lights out brooks.

Canary raises her fist to finish the fight.

Cut to: the team after the battle.   
Wonder Woman dumps Grundy on the floor next to Tigress.   
Dr Fate magically chains up the two villains. Atom rubs his head, still a little frazzled.  
Wonder Woman walks over to Black Canary. Canary presses up against Wonder Woman, resting her head on WW’s chest. She closes her eyes, relaxed. WW plants a kiss on her head. Canary smiles a little. Canary pulls off of Wonder Woman who wraps an arm around Dinah’s shoulder. She pulls Dinah closer to her. Canary leans her head into WW’s shoulder and looks up into her eyes.

Canary:  
Hi, angel

Wonder Woman:  
Dinah

They both smile. Just happy to be with each other. 

Wonder Woman:  
I caught the tail end of your fight, you know.

Canary:  
You did, huh? 

Wonder Woman:  
You looked great. I thought you had impressive form.

Canary:  
I’m sure that you did. 

They pause for a brief second before Dinah picks it back up.

Canary:  
I also got front row seats to your throw down with Solomon Grundy. And...wow. I wouldn’t want to be him.

Canary absentmindedly plays with a strand of her wig as she thinks about the fight she watched, for a brief second.  
Canary:  
Well, actually, getting tossed around by you does sound like something I’d be interested in.

Hippolyta laughs.  
Atom and Doctor Fate watch the two walk towards Wonder Woman’s invisible jet. Arms around each other. Hippolyta seems to be laughing at something Dinah said.

Atom:  
It makes me really happy to see how good of friends those two are.

Dr Fate gives Atom a quizzical, almost judging, look. 

Dr Fate:  
Ah, yes, friends...

Cut to: The inside of the invisible jet. Wonder Woman sits in the pilot seat, and Dinah sits next to her. WW steers the plane. 

Canary:  
So, Polly, I was thinking when we get back to Park we could get some dinner or something? We’re about due for another proper ‘date’.

Wonder Woman:  
Dinah, that sounds amazing. I’d love to.

Canary:  
And, if we had time after, I thought maybe we could get some dessert?

Wonder Woman:   
It has been ages since I’ve had ice cream. I don’t believe I’ve had any since the time in Paris. 

Canary:   
That’s exactly what I was betting on, and I think I’ve found just the shop too.

Wonder Woman:  
I’m guessing that this is a bit less spontaneous then you let on, my love. Do you have any idea where we’re going to eat too?

Dinah smirks.

Canary:  
Maybe so. 

Wonder Woman:  
My siren, I couldn’t have asked for a better lover than you. You really ‘know how to treat a girl’. 

Dinah:  
It’s because I love you, Hippolyta.

Wonder Woman:  
I love you too, Dinah Drake. 

They kiss. As the invisible jet soars through the sky. Seemingly towards the golden glow of the sun.

THE END?

Cut to: The setting of the earlier fight. Shadows from the building seem to grow thicker, coalescing into the shape of a man, wearing a top hat. His skin white. He holds a cane, that seems to be manipulating these shadows. He plucks his hat from his head, holding it to his chest. He gingerly walks through the rubble. Judging the scenery from behind his dark glasses. He gives a disapproving look as he finds no one there.

The Shade:  
It seems they were captured. The Wizard’s not going to like this.

He notices a strand of black hair on the floor of the warehouse. And plucks it, holding it up to his eyes. . 

The Shade:  
Well, I suppose it wasn’t a total waste. 

He puts the hair in his pocket, then he places his hat upon his head. He directs his cane toward a shadow coming from the building. It snakes toward him and surrounds him. It’s tendrils begin to crawl up him. He adjusts his hat, and places his cane on the ground. The shadow envelops him, and then he disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have to much to say, I hope you enjoyed, though! Next chapter is directly and Dinah and Polly's date that they reference in this chapter.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah Drake and Hippolyta share a quiet moment walking home to Dinah's place. However in their lives, danger is never far.

1946, Park City  
The sun is setting. It’s just getting dark. Along a sidewalk two figures walk, holding hands. One, the shorter of the two, wears a long trench coat. Her short black hair is swept to one side, and done in curls, while on the other side it’s straighter. Her hand, gloved in silk, is entwined with that of her companion’s. She keeps a gentle grip, so as not to slip from her partners grasp. Speaking of, the other woman is considerably taller, and more muscularly built. Being an amazon and all. She wears a pantsuit, and the jacket is a little too tight for her arms. Around her neck is clasped a beautiful golden necklace, with purple crystals. Her longer, dark, curly, hair is left free, however it still follows the shape it generally holds when she wears her tiara. These women are Dinah Drake, who moonlights as the costumed hero the Black Canary, and Hippolyta ‘Prince’, the queen of the amazons, and sometimes better known as Wonder Woman.   
As they walk along the street, Dinah laughs about something Hippolyta told her. A flush coming to her cheeks. Her laugh slowly comes to a stop, she gazes into Hippolyta’s eyes, looking up at her with love. They continue walking in silence, not a brutal silence, a calming one. Until Hippolyta seems to get a bit uncomfortable. She starts adjusting one of her shoulders, rolling it. For seemingly no reason.

Dinah Drake:  
Something wrong?

Hippolyta:  
Oh it’s nothing, darling. I just can’t imagine how you bear to wear these all the time. It’s so tight, I’m worried I’ll make the wrong move and it’ll just tear off of me. 

Hippolyta continues awkwardly adjusting her arm, looking down with a bit of concern.   
Dinah cracks a smile upon hearing this.

Dinah:   
I wouldn’t be against watching that, but let’s go down to the shops tomorrow, and we can get you some more freeing outfits.

Dinah pauses briefly, thinking of something. 

Dinah:  
Or…

Dinah smirks slyly.  
Hippolyta raises her eyebrows, in a gesture that implies she’s waiting for the rest.

Dinah:  
Well, we’re almost to my place. I could ease that tight jacket off you. If you want, that is.

Dinah plays it up a little, which makes Hippolyta smile to herself.

Hippolyta:  
Y’know, you’re really such a flirt, Dinah. 

Dinah:  
I can’t help it, Polly, you bring it out in me.

Hippolyta starts to lean down, and they both pull each other into a brief kiss. They soon separate. Dinah reaches over with her other hand and places it on the back of Hippolyta’s. She nuzzles her head into Hippolyta’s shoulder and they keep walking. 

Hippolyta points her chin towards a park on the left side of them.

Hippolyta:  
Is this Park the one this city is named after?

Dinah:  
Yeah, the park city, park! It’s really pretty. I’m honestly lucky I was able to get a place with such a nice view of it. I’ve been meaning to take you, but the moments never were right. I wanted to avoid the more crowded times so we could be a bit more openly romantic. 

Dinah’s spirits briefly drop, and she looks away from Hippolyta. The feelings of the time on relationships like theirs certainly took their toll. Hippolyta understood how she felt, and she placed a hand on Dinah’s cheek and gently stroked it with her thumb. Dinah snapped back

Dinah:  
Anyways, whenever it is a good time that’s exactly when we get an alert. Wotan’s plotting to blot out the sun or something, and of course the Justice Society needs Wonder Woman, one of their heavy hitters.

Hippolyta:  
Dinah, I hope you know that we need the Black Canary too. 

Dinah looks awkwardly away for a second, before looking back towards Hippolyta.

Dinah:  
I know angel, but thank you. Also, we’re here. Let’s take the side entrance. The shop is supposed to be closed, and I don’t feel like locking up again.

The pair turn into the alley beside the building. And waiting is a guy in a large coat, he has a scarf pulled over his face, and he wears a green cabbie hat on his head. His right hand grasps a gun. The pair stop and give each other a sid eye. Clearly judging the man. 

Crook:  
That’s a nice necklace you got there, hand it over….and your wallets too!

Dinah places a hand over her mouth, clearly holding in a laugh. 

Crook:  
Why are you laughing? What’s so funny? 

Dinah:   
Oh, me? I’m not laughing. In fact I’ve never been more terrified in my life.

A smirk threatens its presence at the corners of her lips. The robber either doesn’t recognize, or chooses to ignore her sarcasm.

Crook:  
You should be terrified, lady. I’ll shoot you and you and your dame-friend here, if you don’t give me what I want.

The crook pulls out his gun, and puts his finger on the trigger.  
His hand shakes as he aims it. 

Hippolyta:   
Please lower your weapon. There’s no need for anyone to get hurt.

Crook:  
The only way that’s happening is if you hand over the necklace, toots.

Hippolyta looks to the side, disappointed. And also not super happy about being called “toots”. Before looking over at Dinah. 

Hippolyta:   
Dinah, love, could you maybe hold my coat?

Dinah:  
Why of course. I’d be happy to, dear.

Hippolyta slides off her jacket, and hands it to Dinah.   
She then steps forward. She cracks her knuckles 

Hippolyta:  
You want the necklace? Then take it. I’ll give you a free shot. 

Hippolyta walks toward him, her hands tighten into fists.   
In a panic the crook fires his gun. Her arm swiftly rises and meets the bullet. The metal shell deflects off her bracelet and into the brick wall of the building beside them.   
The crook is astonished. Hippolyta smirks. Then before he can react, she dashes forward and rips the gun from his hand. She crushes it in her fist.

Crook:  
Oh no.

A puddle forms in his pants. 

Hippolyta:  
All yours, dearest! 

She steps aside, and Dinah steps forward. She glares at the crook. 

Dinah:  
Don’t call my girlfriend ‘toots’.

Without dropping the jacket, she delivers a swift and powerful kick to the crook’s jaw. He is sent a couple feet off the ground and lands on the pavement, unconscious.   
The silence of the crook's defeat lingers, before the pair locks eyes. They soon find themselves in a passionate kiss. When Dinah finally manages to pull herself from the kiss, she presses her forehead on Hippolyta’s

Dinah:  
Mmh- watching you work, ‘lyta, always makes me a bit doll dizzy.

She gives Hippolyta another quick kiss. 

Hippolyta:  
I think I know the feeling. That kick you did, it’s giving me thoughts on what else you might be able to do with your legs…

Dinah:  
And you say I’m the flirt. 

Hippolyta pushes Dinah up against the wall of the building, and they begin to make out. During a brief moment between kisses, Dinah shares a thought.

Dinah:  
We should probably take this inside. I wouldn’t want to offend our conked out friend here’s sensibilities.

Hippolyta buries a kiss in Dinah’s neck.

Hippolyta:   
That sounds wonderful. I love you, my sweet siren.

Dinah:  
I love you too, angel. 

The pair head inside. The door to the drake flower shop closes behind them.  
We pull back to see a beautiful shot of park city, the last lights of the sun slowly vanishing. A nice 40’s jazz music plays over the city.   
Fade to black

THE END?

Meanwhile, in a dark room decorated like a magician’s shop, a man in a top hat and suit puppeteers the mist around a red crystal ball. His eyes glow red, and he chants.

Wizard:  
Ego quaeram tibi! Ipsum revelare!

Suddenly, the man’s eyes glow white, he opens his mouth as white mist pours out. From the crystal ball a divine white flash erupts. Everything goes white.  
The light clears, the man has his eyes closed, the mist is gone. The only light is from the white crystal ball. A voice rings in the darkness.

Sportsmaster:  
So, Wiz, did you find them?

Wizard:  
Yes, Sportsmaster. I know exactly where Wonder Woman and the Black Canary are. 

The camera rotates around so we see over the man’s shoulder. In the crystal ball we see Dinah and Hippolyta cuddling each other. Sound asleep in Dinah’s bed.   
The wizard chuckles evilly to himself, as suspenseful music plays.  
Fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed! I hope DinahPolly is as good for you all as it is for me! I always get a little worried to write romance, because I don't really do that. But I hope it worked out, and so far it has for me!  
> The final chapter is gonna be much longer, by the way. This one is 6 pages on google docs. The last I checked, the final chapter was at 22.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah Drake and Hippolyta cuddle, enjoying each other's company, but all that changes when they are captured in a surprise attack from the Injustice Society. As Dinah Drake starts to doubt herself, will our heroes be able to free themselves and win the day?

1946\. Sunrise.   
The first streams of sunlight flow through the blinds and onto the bed, where two figures lay curled up together serenely. Dinah Drake lies comfortably asleep in her girlfriend, Hippolyta's arms. Hippolyta has already been awake, and is currently absentmindedly stroking Dinah’s black hair, although she feels no rush to get up, more than content to keep lying there with Dinah. Soon, Dinah begins to awaken. She rolls onto her back and stretches, yawning. Then she curls back into Hippolyta.

Dinah Drake:  
‘Morning, Polly.

Hippolyta:  
Good morning my love.

Hippolyta kisses the top of her head, Dinah smiles.

Hippolyta:  
How are you this morning, Dinah?

Dinah:  
I feel amazing, Angel. I’m with you after all. 

Dinah pauses, giving Hippolyta a peck on the cheek.

Dinah:  
You look so beautiful this morning, and most mornings. I love you, you’re really pretty. 

Dinah gives Hippolyta a bunch of little kisses.  
Hippolyta finds her tired stream of consciousness adorable. 

Hippolyta:  
I love you too, my siren. Your beauty is truly beyond comparison. Before you woke I found myself entranced by you, as I often do. I gazed down at you, hardly able to form any intelligent thought, I was awestruck. I hardly think I can put it into words, not even Sappho herself could properly describe your every subtle perfection. I often wonder if even Aphrodite gazes down from olympus, jealous of you.

Dinah grins, and awkwardly attempts to reply. 

Dinah:  
Gosh, Polly, I’m not even wearing any make up yet.

Hippolyta:  
That doesn’t matter, love.

Hippolyta pulls Dinah towards her, kissing her. They break apart. As Dinah lies back down, her stomach rumbles. She freezes briefly, caught by a realization. 

Dinah:  
Oh, shit.

Hippolyta:  
What is it?

Dinah:  
Oh, I just realized I forgot to go to the store. I don’t think I have anything for breakfast.

Hippolyta:  
Why didn’t you tell me? I would have been happy to do a grocery run for you.

Dinah:   
I know you would’ve, Polly. It just slipped my mind, is all.

Dinah again kisses Hippolyta, as she is wont to do.

Dinah:  
Don’t worry, we can go out for breakfast in a few minutes, and get the groceries when we go clothes shopping later!

Hippolyta:  
I can’t wait.

Hippolyta lovingly kisses Dinah’s forehead.  
Dinah again relaxes into Hippolyta’s arms. They lie there together, enjoying each other’s company. 

Dinah:  
I could probably stay like this, with you, for a million years. You’re so comfortable, Polly. 

Hippolyta:  
That’s quite a long time, darling, it sounds splendid.

Dinah:  
I don’t know if it’s long enough. I really just wish I could spend eternity here. Nestled in your arms, angel, it sounds like heaven. 

Hippolyta:  
If I understand your concept of heaven well enough, it really does. Holding you, our heartbeats in tune, caressing you, kissing you, forever, and yet, we can’t, your world is in too much crisis. 

Dinah:  
I know. It’s nice to wish, but the best we can do is appreciate the moments we have together. 

Dinah leans up and kisses Hippolyta on the cheek.  
Hippolyta cups a hand on Dinah’s cheek.

Hippolyta:  
I’m grateful for every moment I have with you, Dinah, my love. 

They’re about to kiss again, but suddenly Hippolyta sits up, worried. Dinah, who’s pressed up against Hippolyta, looks up at her, confused. She plants a small kiss on Hippolyta’s jaw, with the aim of calming her nerves. It doesn’t seem to work. 

Hippolyta:   
There are others here.

Dinah:  
Are you sure? 

Before Hippolyta can answer the door opens. Three figures enter. In the middle, a man wearing clothes black as night, his flesh pale, to his right is a broader man wearing armor that emulates the look of an umpire, his face is covered by a hanging piece of cloth that leaves his curly hair free, the final man wears a green suit, in his hands he holds a violin. They are the Shade, Sportsmaster, and the Fiddler.   
Fiddler takes a seat on an empty armchair, as the other two villains advance.  
Sportsmaster threateningly hits his bat on his hand, and he gestures his chin towards Dinah and Hippolyta.

Sportsmaster:  
Now, now, ain’t that peculiar? What do you think, Shade?

Shade side eyes Sportsmaster from behind his glasses. Not wanting to make small talk. 

Shade:  
I’m in no mood to judge, Lawrence. That’s their business. Speaking of, let’s get ours done and be on our way. 

Sportsmaster:  
Works for me.

As Sportsmaster rushes towards the couple, Hippolyta leaps out of the bed. 

Hippolyta:  
Canary, slip into something more comfortable!

Dinah rolls off the bed and heads towards a room off of the bedroom. Hippolyta makes one more request of her.

Hippolyta:  
When you’re in there, make sure to break radio silence.

Dinah:  
Got it. 

She disappears into the other room. Hippolyta looks at Sportsmaster, who pulls his bat from the dent he made in the bed, and advances towards her. She spins around and light flashes from her. It fades and she stands in her Wonder Woman costume. Sportsmaster attempts to hit her with his bat, but she catches it and easily throws him into the other wall. She moves towards Shade who uses his nightstick to send tendrils of Shadow toward her. They attempt to grab her, she tries to fight them off.   
Meanwhile the Black Canary emerges from the other room. She’s about to rush to help Wonder Woman, but she didn’t expect Sportsmaster to be right outside. He attempts to surprise and attack her with his bat. Luckily she’s able to dodge and quickly punch him in the face. She gets into a fighting stance and they start to fight. He attempts to strike her with the bat, she catches his hand. She tries to punch him, he uses his arm guard to deflect her blow, and then punch her in the face.

Sportsmaster:  
1-0 Sportsmaster. 

Black Canary rushes towards him like she’s about to kick. As he readies for that she quickly changes direction, striking him across the jaw with two hammer-like blows from her fists. He stumbles back, she smirks.

Black Canary:  
2-1 now.

Sportsmaster’s eyes narrow. He adjusts his jaw. He lunges toward Canary attempting to punch her. She slides out of the way and knees him in the stomach, grabbing his arm and flipping him onto the floor. He picks himself up, and tries again. This time she punches him under the chin and elbows him in the nose. As he reels she punches him again across the face. He’s forced onto one knee.

Sportsmaster:  
Fighting dirty, eh? Two can play at that game. 

He throws a weighted bounce ball at Canary, she leans out of it’s way. Unfortunately, Sportsmaster uses that moment to strike her in the knee with his metal bat. He jumps up and punches her in the face, then glances his bat off her face. He throws his bat up into the air and punches her across the face once, and then twice, and then a third time before catching his bat. Now it’s her turn to fall to one knee. Sportsmaster balances his bat on his shoulder, and cocks his head to the side.

Sportsmaster:   
Three strikes, you’re out. 

Wonder Woman is caught in Shade’s shadowy tendrils. She struggles to get free. As she rips them apart more from the shadowy mass surrounding her reach out to grab her.

Wonder Woman:  
Why are you doing this Shade? I’ve seen you do good before. You don’t need to work for the Wizard.

Shade looks affected for a moment, before regaining his composure.

The Shade:  
Perhaps you’re right, I may not be all darkness. However any analysis of my character can wait. This is just a job for me, we all make hard choices. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry I have to be here.

He adjusts his hat so his glasses are covered in shadow, his eyes no longer visible behind the darkness. In the goggles reflection we can see Wonder Woman pulling against the shadows.  
Meanwhile, Sportsmaster attempts to slam his bat onto Black Canary, she catches his arm. She tries to punch him, he catches the fist. They struggle, both attempting to push the other back. Canary grimaces. She then pulls her knees up, pushes off the ground and swings around kicking Sportsmaster under the jaw. She flips in the air and lands. Sportsmaster falls back, able to catch himself before hitting the dust. His body language is a clear, aggravated, contrast from the cockiness he was just displaying. Canary looks ready to move in again, and take out Sportsmaster, but then shadows grab her arms, pulling them back. She fights against them in vain. As shadows fix her legs to the floor, Sportsmaster’s attitude finds him again. He cracks his neck. He flips his bat, catching it with both hands.

Sportsmaster.   
Heh. Lights out.

He pulls back his arms and swings, savagely slamming Black Canary with the bat, for her the world goes Black. Hippolyta watches this, very quickly going from worry to rage.

Wonder Woman:  
Dinah!

She violently tears out of the shadows, and soars towards Shade. Drawing back her fist, her only emotion is pure rage. Right before she strikes him, she completely stops. Fiddler steps forward, playing the violin. In his irish accent he speaks.

Fiddler:  
I find them easier to deal with then they’re at their most emotional. 

Sportsmaster instructs the other two.

Sportsmaster:  
Put Wonder Woman in the chains we brought. Wizard said that would make her powerless. 

Sportsmaster runs his hand under his mask, wiping off the blood from his nose and face. 

Sportsmaster:  
I’ll find Wondy’s lasso so I can net this bird.

His anger for Canary betrays him as he references her.

Shade:  
Oh, she really got on your nerves.

Sportsmaster scoffs. 

Sportsmaster:  
She’s good, I’ll give her that. Let’s get out of here.

Fade to black.   
Black Canary comes to consciousness in a small dark metal room. The noises, and the occasional bumping makes clear she’s in a moving vehicle. As her vision clears up she sees Wonder Woman in chains, and she looks down to see the rope tied around herself. 

Wonder Woman:  
Dinah, you’re awake. You were hit quite hard, my love. Are you ok?

Black Canary:  
I’m fine, beautiful. Just remind me not to get hit with any more bats. Are you feeling fine?

Wonder Woman:  
For the most part. The chains are robbing me of the powers the gods granted me. But, I’m glad I’m here with you. 

Dinah scoots over so she’s next to Hippolyta and leans up against her. 

Black Canary:  
I’m sorry I got us into this one, angel. 

Hippolyta kisses her on the forehead. 

Wonder Woman:   
My love, how exactly did you get us into this?

Black Canary:  
I just wasn’t good enough to get us out. 

Wonder Woman:  
It’s not your fault, darling, I wasn’t enough either. 

Black Canary is unable to meet her gaze. The lasso starts to glow, almost imperceptibly.

Black Canary:  
I know we both lost, but I can’t help wondering. If I had been stronger, been better, we might not have. If I hadn’t gone down so easily, we could have beaten them together, we could have escaped. But I had to get myself knocked out. 

Wonder Woman:   
You lost one time, in a sea of fights, love. I’ve seen you win time and again, like with the Huntress yesterday, you were, stunning. And besides, Dinah, you more than held your own.

Black Canary:  
Clearly I didn’t hold it well enough. Fighting is the only thing I can actually do. The only thing, and apparently I can’t even do it properly. Sure I defeated the Huntress, but Dr Fate could have done it in half the time, with a tenth of the effort. He was right there. Next to the rest of the team, I’m useless. Alan, Jay, they can do things that shouldn’t be possible. What can I do? Kind of fight? Even Al got his atomic powers. And then there’s you, Polly. Practically the definition of a greek goddess. You look like you were chiseled from marble, and you have the divine strength to back it up. I’ve seen you stop a bullet cold. Somehow you manage to love me. What do you see in me? How do you manage to look past my frailty? Why do you, or any of our teammates, think I can cut it alongside you? I’m just a girl, a regular girl, from park city. I own a flower shop, I forget to buy groceries, what am I doing here? I feel like a fake.

Wonder Woman:  
Dinah, my wonderful siren, can you please look at me? 

Dinah does as asked, and Hippolyta smiles as she looks into her eyes.

Wonder Woman:  
Dinah, you are amazing. I love you so much. You’re the most wonderful being I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. I don’t love you in spite of your humanity, I’m not looking past anything. In fact it’s why I love you. It’s true that you are ‘just a girl’, as you put it. Sure, the most beautiful girl I’ve ever known, however simply a mortal woman. The fact that you are just a regular woman and yet you fight beside me, beside the whole Justice Society in our battles is just a testament to your bravery. You’re braver than any man, or amazon, braver than me, by far. Even though you’re not as powerful as many of the JSA, at least not physically, your spirit is so strong, Dinah. I’ve told you this before, but you’re under so many burdens from the society you’ve grown up in. First it’s patriarchal constraints, and then the way people with our orientation are treated. I wouldn’t judge anyone for breaking under such pressure. But you didn’t break, you thrived. When the world pushed on you, you shoved it back, and I’m so happy that you did. Because it brought us together. I remember, my love, our first kiss. You had been injured saving lives from a burning building, I had rescued you. In the ambulance I didn’t want to leave your side, I admit I was terrified for you. And you, injured, lying on the cot, you simply smiled up at me and said-

Black Canary:  
‘Don’t worry, angel, you saved me. I just need a little rest first’

Wonder Woman:  
Even injured, you were the one to reassure me. Then you leaned up and kissed me. I remember being, yet again, astonished by your bravery. We had flirted around the concept of being together before, but the world’s prejudice prevented it, at least until you took that first step. That first kiss. As well as your bravery, I remember being astonished at how good a kisser you were. Your kiss was sweeter than the nectar of the gods.

Black Canary smiles. And cracks a joke, her usual confidence coloring her inflection. 

Black Canary:  
What can I say? I know my way around a pair of lips.

Wonder Woman:  
There you are, my love.

Wonder Woman is about to speak, but Dinah leans towards Wonder Woman, and gives her a quick kiss.

Black Canary:  
I’ll let you finish now, angel, but my lips were just getting a little lonely. Especially after hearing you talk about our first kiss. 

Wonder Woman smiles, glad to see Dinah more on her feet. She then continues where she left off.

Wonder Woman:   
I’m truly in awe of you, Dinah. Your courage, your strength, inspires me. I left this world a long time ago, over the years holding my convictions about it. I can’t say I was wrong, but also, you fill me with hope, for a better future for your world. All the adversity you’ve faced, and you always find a way to meet it. You’ll meet this challenge too. You’re the Black Canary, after all. We’ll get out of this, love, together.

The pair leans towards each other, even though they are bound. They kiss. Eventually when they break apart, Dinah leans back into Hippolyta.

Black Canary:  
Thank you so much, Polly. God I love you. I love you so much, and I’m sorry. My self doubt had just kind of been building for a while, I guess for always, most of it isn’t actually what I think of myself, but it was kind of helpful to let it all spill out, even if it hurt a little. I’m sorry you had to deal with it though.

Wonder Woman:  
Don’t apologize to me, Dinah. If something’s wrong, I want to make sure you feel better. You mean the world to me. 

Black Canary:  
Thanks angel, for everything. I’m so glad you’re in my life.

Dinah gives Hippolyta another kiss on the lips, relaxing into her, as they both start to think of a plan. Wonder Woman looks over at Dinah and smiles. 

Wonder Woman:  
I notice you’re wearing the choker I gave you.

Dinah looks down at it and smiles. 

Black Canary:  
Yeah, I always wear it. It’s sort of a good luck charm. It makes me feel closer to you, even when you’re not there. I just want to be sure that no matter what I always have a little piece of you with me. Literally, because you forged a piece of your lasso into it. 

Dinah touches the gold decoration on the choker with her chin. It glows bright and gold, and so does the lasso around her. 

Wonder Woman:  
Wait, you’re wrapped in my lasso?

Black Canary:  
Apparently.

Wonder Woman:   
Then we might be able to get out of this. I knew I could feel its presence, only weaker, but I thought that was from the choker. Shamefully, that means I won’t be able to telepathically maneuver it. But you might be able to. You know how you said you felt closer to me with it on? Focus on that feeling, see if you can manipulate the lasso. It’ll take a bit of concentration, but I think you can manage. 

Black Canary:  
You’re so smart, Angel.

She closes her eyes and focuses. Her brow creases. The lasso starts to glow, it almost starts moving. But then it goes dark. Canary opens her eyes.

Black Canary:  
Shit, it didn’t work. There just wasn’t enough there. 

The silence of this falls over them, then Black Canary perks up.

Black Canary:  
Polly!

Wonder Woman:   
Yeah? 

Black Canary:  
You can’t control the lasso because the chains are taking away your powers, and so you also can’t break free of them. But even without the chains you’re very well built. I mean that physique...

Canary gets a little distracted gazing at Hippolyta, before she snaps back.

Black Canary:  
Anyways! You’re plenty strong even without powers, so could you potentially bend the chains, just a little? Enough that you could help me manipulate the lasso.

Wonder Woman:  
That just might work. You’re pretty smart yourself, Dinah. 

She pulls on the chain, her muscles flexing, she clenches her teeth as the steel starts to bend. The links stretch under the force, and her cuffs loosen on her arms. When she can’t pull anymore, she stops out of breath.  
Black Canary stares at her, barely able to keep cartoon hearts out of her eyes.

Canary:  
That was...oh my god. Those arms. Wow, you’re really strong. 

Wonder Woman:  
Thanks, love. And I can feel the lasso more, let’s free ourselves.

They press their foreheads together, both closing their eyes. As they concentrate, the lasso glows, it starts to wiggle, to loosen. Black Canary leans forward and kisses Wonder Woman. As she does this the lasso glows even brighter and it unties and falls to the floor, in a heap. Black Canary stands up stretching her arms.

Black Canary:  
Feels good to be free. I think I get what you mean about jackets.

Black pulls her leg up and brings a powerful kick down on the warped chains, snapping them. Power flows through Hippolyta’s veins. She rips the chain cuffs off of her wrists, one at a time, easily crushing them both to scrap. Dinah smiles down at her, and holds out a hand. Hippolyta grabs it and pulls Dinah toward her into a kiss. After a fair amount of time, Dinah is able to tear herself away from Hippolyta, who quietly says to her.

Wonder Woman:  
Shall we break out now, my siren?

Black Canary:  
Not yet, there's too many uncertainties on an open road. We should wait until they’re stopped. Then we can surprise them, and take out any other members of their gang that might be there.

Wonder Woman:  
That sounds like a plan. I knew we’d get out of this, thanks to you. 

She kisses Black Canary on the cheek.   
Eventually the truck slows to a stop. The doors start to open. Black Canary and Wonder Woman get ready to attack.   
Wonder Woman tears through the doors, ripping them off their hinges, and Black Canary follows her out, knocking Fiddler to the floor, his bow spinning out of his hand. They see the, still dark, sky around them, wherever they are the sun has barely started rising. 

Sportsmaster:  
What the hell!?

He attempts to swing his bat at Black Canary, who dodges.  
Shade turns around upon hearing the commotion.

Shade:  
They’re free.

He places his top hat on his head and twirls his nightstick around, he aims it towards Wonder Woman sending out a massive wave of shadow towards her, she places her bracelets together and blocks it. But rather than attempt a shoving contest, she slides out of the way and right towards Sportsmaster. He attempts to hit her with the bat, it bends around her forearm, she uses her other hand to shove him in the chest, he’s sent flying into the wall of the secluded warehouse they’re fighting beside. Meanwhile, Black Canary backflips in front of the Shade. Shade places the bottom of his stick on the ground and shadowy tendrils crawl up, gunning for Black Canary they advance towards her, she nimbly dodges through them as she heads towards Shade, careful only to touch her hands and feet on empty spots. When she’s near enough she leaps, and transitions into a kick, which Shade moves out of the way of. She lands on the floor, and attempts to strike at Shade. But when she punches him, he uses his shadows to inhumanly move out of the way. She tries punching again twice, each faster than the last. But Shade dodges both, however Canary notices he barely manages this on the last swing. She again attempts to punch, but midway through turns it into a chop, bringing it down on Shades knuckles. 

Shade:  
Ow!

He lets go of the stick, which she grabs from him, tossing it to the floor. Then she picks him up by his shirt. As she’s about to punch him, one of the garage doors on the warehouse opens. She looks over her shoulder to see Wizard, Icicle, and Brainwave standing there. 

Wizard:  
I’m afraid your number is up, heroes! 

Brainwave concentrates, and pink energy pulses from his head. An invisible force grabs at Canary and pulls her back, doing the same for Wonder Woman. They are both thrown into a wall inside the warehouse. Icicle wheels around.

Icicle:  
It’s played out to say, but, cool off. 

He shoots an ice beam at Wonder Woman pinning her to the wall, however, Black Canary falls to the floor.  
The villains join them on the other side of the room, heading the pack are Wizard, holding his wand, and Icicle. Brainwave floats above them. Following behind are Sportsmaster, Shade, and Fiddler.   
Black Canary picks herself up and looks towards the villains. She charges Icicle, kicking him in the wrist and taking his ice gun. For good measure, she kicks him across the face sending him spinning. She fires the ice gun at Wizard, who sends an energy beam from his wand. The two meet in midair, unfortunately for Canary, Wizard’s blast seems to be winning. She drops the gun before it can reach her and bolts to the side, as Brainwave begins shooting bolts of pink energy at her. She scales up a couple crates, dodging the blasts. Once she’s on top, Brainwave attempts to telekinetically pry open the crate, and trap her in the metal of its top. She runs along its top, away from the lid. She nears the end, Wonder Woman bursts through the ice and soars towards Brainwave. Brainwave places both hands to his temple and blasts a powerful pink, almost wall-like, beam at Wonder Woman. As she soars towards him, she punches through it. Meanwhile, Canary leaps off the structurally unsound crate, and towards Sportsmaster and Shade. Shade blasts an arm of Shadow towards her, and she directs her body out of the way, in midair. She points out her leg, her foot on a collision course with Sportsmaster’s head. Wonder Woman nears Brainwave, and is able to grab him by his robe but then a shadow grabs her leg, she’s pulled backwards by the Shade, who tips his hat up at Brainwave. Brainwave, smirks, and looks towards Black Canary, about to take out Sportsmaster, he grabs her with his mind and pulls her towards Wonder Woman. Canary and Wonder Woman are slammed together and dropped a couple feet onto the floor. They stand up, and find themselves surrounded on all sides by the Injustice Society. Wonder Woman uses her bracelets to deflect a couple ice blasts from Icicle, and a bolt from Wizard’s wand. Canary barely manages to catch one of Sportsmaster’s weighted bounce balls before it hits her. Canary and Wonder Woman stand back to back as the villains close in. 

Black Canary:  
Before we finish these losers, I just want to make sure that you know I love you, angel, so much.

Wonder Woman:  
I love you too, my siren. It’s been one of the greatest pleasures of my life to fight alongside you. Let’s give them Hades.

They raise their arms, ready to go down fighting together. When suddenly the wall of the warehouse bursts open. A familiar green light glows from the opening. Everyone turns in surprise to see The Green Lantern floating in the hole. Next to him are the JSA chairman Hawkman, and standing on a glowing green platform is The Flash.

Green Lantern:  
We got your radio.

Flash:  
Sorry we’re late, took us a bit to track you. 

Canary:  
Don’t be sorry, just help us clean these creeps up. 

Hawkman:  
You heard her, JSA, take them down!

Hawkman soars towards Brainwave, his Nth metal mace crackling with energy. He swings it at the hovering villain, who is able to block it with an energy bolt. Brainwave tears open a nearby crate, and picks up the girders inside. They swirl around him, he sends one towards the winged avenger, who knocks it out of the way with his mace. Hawkman looks up towards Brainwave, who’s already priming a dozen more. Brainwave chuckles menacingly, light glinting off his goggles.  
Meanwhile, Alan Scott also flies into the fray. Icicle fires an ice blast at him, he creates a shield to block it, at the same time lowering Jay Garrick and letting him go. Jay hits the ground running. He races around Shade, who attempts to take him out with his shadows. But Jay dodges every one. Sportsmaster pulls out a wooden boomerang, and throws it at Alan Scott, who manages to dodge. Unfortunately the boomerang comes back, and hits Alan in the back of the head. He drops to the floor, able to light up just in time to catch himself. He finds Sportsmaster and Icicle advancing on him from both sides. Icicle fires a beam at him, Alan meets it with his green flame.   
Black Canary dodges out of the way of Fiddlers sonic Violin blasts, hoping to be able to get a good shot in. The Wizard stands on one of the crates, surrounded by swirling mist, and he fires magic blasts at Wonder Woman, who deflects them.   
Shade looks around at the scarlet blur zooming around him. Hoping to find a way to incapacitate The Flash. He then feels a gust of wind next to him. He looks up to see Flash holding his nightstick.

Flash:  
I know you’ll be needing this baby to use your shadow powers on me. So I took liberty of-

He’s interrupted as Hawkman is thrown into him, knocking him to the floor. Shade looks up to see Brainwave, looking proud of himself.  
Green Lantern, at the same time, holds against the Icicle’s beam. Unfortunately Sportsmaster strikes him from behind with a wooden bat.

Sportsmaster:  
I was hoping I’d get to use this on you again. 

He attempts to bring the bat down on Green Lantern, who catches it, grimacing.

Green Lantern:  
You won’t get another chance.

Green Lantern, hand ablaze with green flame, uppercuts Sportsmaster, knocking him away.   
But suddenly he freezes, ice creeping along him. Icicle stands behind him, blasting him with his beam.   
Wonder Woman gets nearer to the Wizard, as she does, Brainwave attempts to bring her down. Using his telekinetic power to try and stop her. It slows her down. Her feet dig into the floor. But she isn’t stopped, she continues towards the Wizard. Wizard lifts his wand, crying out

Wizard:  
Ex potentia inferni!

A powerful bolt erupts from his wand, gunning for the slowed down Wonder Woman. Black Canary leaps towards it, not fully taking everything into consideration, only concerned for her girlfriend.  
The bolt collides with her, sending ripples of energy down her. She collapses to the floor and rolls a few feet, limp.   
Wonder Woman grows determined, anger bubbling just beneath her service. She clenches her fist and continues towards the Wizard, faster now. Brainwave tries to put increasing pressure on her, she marches on. Fiddler furiously starts playing his violin towards her, trying to control her mind. Still she presses. One step after another.   
As she does she notices Black Canary lying on the floor. Canary shakes her head, and blinks her eyes open. As Brainwave exerts as much force as he can muster, and Fiddler plays his violin like there’s no tomorrow, Wonder Woman slowly reaches up and pulls her tiara off. She drops it to the floor next to Canary. The villain's powers take hold and she freezes, giving Dinah a reassuring smile.   
Dinah nods, and picks up the tiara. She stands up. Before any of the villains can react she throws it like a boomerang, it whizzes by Fiddler, cutting his violin strings, then it turns and knocks Brainwave on the forehead as he concentrates. His powers backfire, and a pink explosion erupts on either side of his head. He drops to the floor. The tiara whizzes back in Black Canary’s hand. 

Black Canary:  
Shows over Wizard.

She points her head forward, and screams. A sonic cry erupting from her throat, its waves hitting Fiddler and Wizard, knocking them both into the backs of crates. She hands the tiara to Wonder Woman and jogs towards Sportsmaster.   
Sportsmaster attempts to hit her with his bat, she catches his wrist and twists it so the bat goes flying out of his hand. Using her other hand she punches him across the face, and then backhands him. She uses his arm to pull herself towards him, and knees him in the stomach. As he falls away, she kicks one of her legs up, kicking him right in the chin. He lands, barely on his feet. She karate chops him right in the shoulder, and then kicks him across the face. He drops to one knee. She kicks his bat up and into her hand. She leans it on her shoulder.

Canary:  
As a wise man once said to me, “Heh. Lights out.”

She swings the baseball bat and savagely slams him with it. For him the world goes black.   
She continues towards Icicle, and whistles, sending a small sonic blast into his stomach. Then, the Green Lantern bursts through the ice, he uses his ring to create a glowing hand that pins Icicle to the wall. He nods at Canary, who smiles. Canary turns around and goes to help Wonder Woman, who’s soaring towards the Wizard. When she arrives, she rears back preparing to deliver another canary’s cry at the Wizard again. The Wizard sees the two preparing to strike him and frantically yells.

Wizard:  
Now I make my exit!

Mist swirls around him. As Canary’s blast blows it away, Wonder Woman lands on the crate finding nothing there.  
Brainwave wakes up and finds Hawkman standing over him. Hawkman grabs him by his robe, pulls him up, and then punches him out. Shade attempts to go for his nightstick, but he swiftly finds himself tied up with Fiddler. Flash gives him a thumbs up.  
The heroes look around at the defeated villains, they’ve won the day. 

Later, outside. 

Green Lantern:  
Did we get everyone? 

Black Canary:  
No Sportsmaster and Wizard got away.

Hawkman:  
That’s a shame, but at least we have most of the ISA captured. You did great work, Dinah.

Black Canary:   
It was nothing. 

Flash:  
That sonic scream you did really tipped the scales. How’d you pull that off?

Canary:  
Honestly, even I don’t know. Something must have activated in that moment, I don’t think I can do it again.

The Flash:  
Permanent, or not it was a real game changer. Anyways, I probably gotta get going. Joan’s probably worried sick. I’ll take Shade and Fiddler back to Keystone, iron heights is getting a little lonely without them.

Green Lantern:   
I’ll get Icicle to jail, back in Gotham where he belongs.

Hawkman:  
I’ll see you both at the next meeting.

Alan flies off, holding Icicle, who’s bound in green chains. Jay lingers for a second before zipping off.

Hawkman:  
I’ll take Brainwave to Midway, Shiera’s working overtime at the museum, and I wouldn’t want her to get lonely. I think there’s someone you need to go see as well.

They both look towards Wonder Woman, who hands over a tied up Shade and Fiddler to Flash, who salutes with two fingers and races off. 

Black Canary:  
I think you’re right, until next time.

Hawkman takes off, as Black Canary walks over to Wonder Woman. She wraps her arms around Wonder Woman and kisses her in the base of the neck. Wonder Woman cranes her head over to look at Dinah.

Wonder Woman:  
Hi lovely

Canary slides her hands off, and walks around to the front of her girlfriend. Hippolyta grabs her hand and gently pulls her into her other arm. She dips her, and then leans down and kisses her. As she pulls away, Dinah cups a hand on her cheek.

Canary:  
Now what did I do to deserve that, angel?

Hippolyta presses her forehead against Dinah’s.

Wonder Woman:  
You saved my life, of course. You saved all of us. Plus you’re adorable.

Hippolyta kisses Dinah on the nose, Dinah smiles.

Canary:  
Thanks, Polly. But it was nothing, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

Wonder Woman:  
Don’t sell yourself short, my siren. You were breathtaking. I very much like watching you take down our enemies. I admit I took a little too much pleasure from your bout with Sportsmaster. And that cry you did, I had no idea my nickname for you would be so apt. 

Canary:   
I don’t know if I can pull that last bit off again. Thinking about it now, Wizard’s blast activated something in me. Whatever it was, I think it went away. Either I burned through it, or it’s dormant.

Wonder Woman:  
That doesn’t matter, love. I have a feeling that “Canary Cry” or not, you would have rescued us.

Canary:  
I really like that name, and I like you a lot too.

Dinah softly kisses her, before looking away, briefly. 

Canary:  
Polly, there’s something I wanted to tell you, about earlier.

Wonder Woman:  
What is it, my love?

Canary:  
I guess I wanted to, not really apologize, just clarify from earlier. I just want to make sure that you know that you make me feel amazing. Everything I said in the truck there, I know it’s natural for anyone to feel like they’re not as good as others, that they can’t cut it. But you make me feel like I can, all the time. You make me feel confident in my own abilities, even when I get a little down on myself. I sometimes question what I have to offer you as a partner, but I’ve never once questioned your love for me. You’ve been so sweet to me, and I love you so much. 

Wonder Woman:  
I love you more than anything, Dinah. 

Black Canary:  
I know, angel. Thank you. You’re way out of my league.

Hippolyta looks like she’s about to argue but Dinah leans forwards and kisses her. 

Canary:  
You are, and that’s fine with me. I don’t mean it in a gloomy way. I’m really happy that you are, actually. It makes me feel kinda proud of myself, I mean, you’re literally the queen of the amazons, and also my girlfriend. How did I get you to even look at me, let alone date me for...god, almost three years now? I know I’m good looking, and all, but you’re just on another level. You’re so strong, and so beautiful, and you have a perfect body, you’re a total destroyer. You have these magical eyes that I can’t help but get lost in, you’re just really hot. Plus, I really love to be around you and talk to you. Your voice is soothing, and I think you’re really smart. Our mornings when we get to cuddle up together and talk, are some of my favorite times, I always look forward to it. Getting to share these last three years with you, has been the best experience of my life. You’re my favorite person on the planet. I’m very in love with you. I really wish I could say it more eloquently, you’re always so much more poetic than I am. 

Wonder Woman:  
No, it was beautiful, Dinah. Thank you so much. 

Hippolyta bends down and places her head into the crook of Dinah’s neck, giving her small kisses. Dinah smiles, chewing her bottom lip a little.

Wonder Woman.  
And, I think you’re right about something.

Black Canary:  
What’s that?

Wonder Woman:  
You are very good looking.

Dinah lets out a little chuckle, though she’s touched. 

Wonder Woman:  
You left a couple things out though, my love. You’re very charming, of course, and cute, and spirited, and incredibly brave, and you’re such a wonderful kisser.

Hippolyta kisses Dinah then, as though to prove her point. She lets her lips linger a little longer than they probably need to.   
Dinah’s stomach rumbles again, she looks down.

Canary:  
I’m also kind of hungry, it seems.

Wonder Woman:  
Oh that’s right. I had an idea about breakfast, I just got a little caught up in you.

Canary:  
What was it?

Wonder Woman looks up at the sky, to check something.

Wonder Woman:  
I thought we could go get some breakfast in town nearby, and we can maybe take it up one of the mountains around here and watch the sunrise. 

Black Canary:  
That sounds amazing, Polly. 

The pair start walking, heading off together. As they head into the distance, they get quieter.

Black Canary:  
Where are we, exactly? 

Wonder Woman:  
A small town in Nebraska, it’s called Blue Valley.

As they walk away, fade out.  
Cut to: Sportsmaster and the Wizard trudging through the woods. 

Sportsmaster:  
Oh yeah, great plan boss. Let’s lure the JSA out at the airbase, and capture who we can. We can track down the ones that slip away, and then hand ‘em over to the Ultra Humanite. Well, now we have no team left and no JSA members. At least you can say you made something disappear.

Wizard:  
I will not hear this any longer. You’re lucky I provided the means for your escape. 

Sportsmaster:  
I crawled out the door, you didn’t do squat. 

Sportsmaster uses a bat (where does he keep getting those?) to push some branches out of his way. 

Wizard:  
Of course you would see it that way. I distracted them so you could-

He stops as they step into the clearing.   
They find themselves next to a road. In front of them stands a man, in front of a parked car. He wears a purple suit, his face covered in shadow. His hair is combed in a style that doesn’t quite exist yet. 

Landor:  
Wizard, Sportsmaster, I expected to find you both here. 

Wizard:  
Who are you?

Sportsmaster:  
I don’t think I’m waiting to find out.

Sportsmaster attempts to take down the man with his bat. The man pulls out a pen, he twists the bottom and a thick ink shoots out from it. It splashes onto Sportsmaster, pushing him to the ground, and trapping him there. Wizard looks astonished. The man looks at him.

Landor:  
You don’t know me, but I know all about you. You might even say that I know too much. 

He pauses to look towards the sunrise, almost as though he hasn’t quite seen it before. Then he turns back.

Landor:  
My name is Landor. I’m from the future.

Cut to the top of a small mountain. On a bench there sits Hippolyta, still in her costume, and next to her an open box of doughnuts, most of the way eaten through. Dinah Drake, also in costume, stands a few feet in front of the bench. She looks directly at the sunrise, the golden beams from the sun illuminating her smiling face.

Dinah:  
It’s beautiful isn’t it. 

Hippolyta, however, is less focused on the sunset.

Hippolyta:  
You really are.

Dinah looks back and smiles.

Dinah:  
Thanks, angel. You look incredibly great also, you’re a real dish. 

Hippolyta gets up and takes Dinah’s hands. 

Hippolyta:  
I used to watch the sunrise practically every morning on Paradise Island. However, ever since I started waking up to you, my love, I’ve realized there are far more beautiful sights to be found. 

A small red flush comes into Dinah’s cheek, as it usually does when Hippolyta complements her. 

Dinah:  
I love you so much, Polly.

Hippolyta:  
I love you too, Dinah.

They look into each other’s eyes smiling, and then they kiss. We pull back on them, silhouetted by the sun. Calming 40s jazz plays.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of this story! But don't worry, if you want more JSA "A Red Tomorrow" premieres on January 30th 2021! Don't miss it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, whoever you be! I hoped you liked "DinahPolly" as I've dubbed it, and I hope the script format worked! Depending on when you see this either the next two or three chapters are up. Plus I'm hoping to do this weekly! So stay tuned for that!


End file.
